


Its A Turtleneck Don't Worry

by Charmingwolf



Series: Lonely Hawkeye [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Knitting, Lonely! Hawkeye au, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Hawkeye never got along with Trapper, Hawkeye resorts to knitting to pass the time and try and forget the fact that he has no friends. </p><p>Francis doesn't count does he? </p><p>Christmas is coming soon. A sweater would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its A Turtleneck Don't Worry

Knitting always helped Hawkeye feel needed. Sure he had his job to do that but with no friends he didn’t feel NEEDED needed. No one talked to him outside of business.

Except Father Mulcahy. 

The holiday season was coming up and Hawkeye found himself with an abundance of yarn. He had ordered it at some point but he couldn’t remember exactly when. Different colors ranging from red to purple.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with all of this.” Hawkeye muttered to himself. He propped the box up on the table next to his bed.

Hawkeye had made plans to make a sweater and a couple scarves for himself but this was too much. He needed to reball it all though. That was going to be a horrible task to do alone. 

The door to the tent opened to McIntyre and Burns. McIntyre scowled at Hawkeye before plopping on his cot. 

“Degenerate.” Frank growled. 

Hawkeye sighed and picked up his box. He left the tent not wanting to be insulted anymore then needed. After wandering around for a minute or two he found himself in front of Mulcahy’s tent. He knocked and debated whether or not Mulcahy was in. 

The doctor was zoning out on the cross above the door when it opened. 

“Oh hello, Hawkeye!” The Father greeted.

Hawkeye smiled “Hello, Francis. Can I come in?”

Francis moved out of the way to let Hawkeye in “Yes of course! What’s in that box?”

“Just some yarn I ordered. I need help reballing it.” Hawkeye put the box on the Father’s desk after reverently closing and putting up the bible. “I would be honored if you offered up your hands.”

Francis chuckled “I would love to help. What do I have to do?”

“First we choose a color.” Hawkeye said digging through the box. “I think Coral would be nice.”

Francis agreed and Hawkeye helped set up the yarn around his hands. 

They sat on Francis’s cot while Hawkeye started the ball. Francis probed Hawkeye with questions that were answered with stories from Crabapple Cove. The light that came to Hawkeye’s eyes was a rare sight but Francis had the joy of seeing it in the comfort of his tent. 

“And then Jerry just ate it! HE ATE THE WORM. It was disgusting and he puked all over his shoes.” Hawkeye laughed. 

Francis joined him. When it settled down Francis tilted his head “Hawk?”

“Hm?” Hawkeye looked up from the third ball of yarn they were finishing.

“What are you planning to do with all this yarn?” The last of the brown yarn left his hands and Hawkeye got up to get a new bunch. 

“I don’t know. I thought I got just enough to make a sweater and a couple scarves but I guess I got carried away.” He plucked out a bright blue. 

“Well you are coming with me to the orphanage on Christmas, right?” 

“I was planning on it. I have nothing better to do unless someone needs medical attention.” Hawkeye put the yarn on Francis’s hands and started the next ball. 

“I was thinking you could make some hats and sweaters for the children. They would love these colors and if they are too big they could wear them for more than one year.” 

Hawkeye hummed in thought. He had never really given his work to anyone. He didn’t think the fruits of his efforts were that good. Then again he didn’t want to clutter his footlocker with too much yarn because he knew McIntyre liked to take his things. 

“Sure, Francis. I would love to make some stuff for the kids.” 

Francis grinned ear to ear “Oh thank you, Hawkeye. You are a saint.” 

“I’m not really.” Hawkeye chuckled. “About how many will I need to make?”

~~~~~

Christmas was coming up and Hawkeye had been busy with his projects. He knitted in all his spare time and even during his shifts in Post-op when it was quiet (with mostly all night shifts, it was quiet a lot of the time). 

In the end he finished 13 scarves, ten hats and a sweater or two. He was planning on knitting up until he got to the orphanage on the 25th. 

Of course Mulcahy helped him when he could and worked to bring Hawkeye out of his shell a little more. 

Soon Christmas was upon them and Francis was wrapping the presents while Hawkeye knit and purled furiously. Francis had put small notes on which item would go to each child but he came across a rather large sweater that would never fit one of the kids. 

“Hawkeye?”

The doctor made a noise in response.

“This is really big sweater. None of the children would possibly wear it.” He held it up.

Hawkeye looked up for a second then back down to his work “That one is yours.” 

“Mine?”

“Yeah. It was one of the first things I finished. I thought your wardrobe could use some color for the holiday season.” Hawkeye smirked. 

“Oh.” Francis looked down at the sweater in his hands, “Thank you, Hawkeye. This really means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas” Hawkeye put down his project to smile at Francis and requested “Try it on for me?”


End file.
